


[podfic] the Story of Finn

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave covers [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Complete, Families of Choice, Gen, POV Original Character, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Stormtrooper Culture, the aftermath of Finn's rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story they hear is that of FN-2187.</p><p>He's a defector – a traitor to the First Order. He's not the first, nor will he be the last, and the First Order expects to retrieve him and end him quickly.</p><p>But that's not what happens.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>The only thing Stormtroopers own are stories.</em></p><p> </p><p>written by LullabyKnell</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] the Story of Finn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Story of Finn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594782) by [LullabyKnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyKnell/pseuds/LullabyKnell). 



**The whole podfic:**

download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8r05w03ag145xdh/tsofwhole.mp3>here</a></p>%0A%0A<p>%0A%20%20<embed%20type=)

 

**1 - BeeKay's bunkroom**

[part 1](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/143000546896/1-beekays-bunkroom-1) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e8w98o6u7nzxlg2/tsofc1p1.mp3?dl=0) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2h83wavzvn1p7f5/tsofc1p1.mp3))

[part 2](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/143053968414/1-beekays-bunkroom-2) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4oitfzsfal8ffe3/tsofc1p2.mp3?dl=0) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ty975psl3p88h8b/tsofc1p2.mp3))

 

**2 - just like me**

[part 1](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/143106475997/2-just-like-me-1) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mi5iqhbjl4u6624/tsofc2p1.mp3?dl=0) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/th31ub3pefpfsv4/tsofc2p1.mp3))

[part 2](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/143158218530/2-just-like-me-2) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mimhauwbembnp2v/tsofc2p2.mp3?dl=0) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vvws36slp1dptai/tsofc2p2.mp3))

 

**3 - stormtroopers dominoes**

[part 1](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/143210036113/3-stormtroopers-dominoes-1) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/14fgzxlvblbwlmg/tsofc3p1.mp3?dl=0) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wkok3imbfz705op/tsofc3p1.mp3))

[part 2](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/143260614592/3-stormtroopers-dominoes-2) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wvucs7bzidi8vd7/tsofc3p2.mp3?dl=0) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/d397tfl44f9hz95/tsofc3p2.mp3))

 

**4 - life and death**

[part 1](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/143313860940/4-life-or-death) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3w5wkvwu2gj5obv/tsofc4p1.mp3?dl=0) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/mvvnbyjwa7aqa6m/tsofc4p1.mp3))

[part 2](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/143370267085/4-life-and-death-2) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/m2u970dpbfkhuuc/tsofc4p2.mp3?dl=0) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5zx53uddctv7rpx/tsofc4p2.mp3))

[part 3](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/143422873916/4-life-or-death-3) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/34q1t816nu55stx/tsofc4p3.mp3?dl=0) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xdv5e3npvrv61bd/tsofc4p3.mp3))

 

**5 - hanger 3B, dock 7**

[part 1](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/143474708239/5-hanger-3b-dock-7-1) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/t51pu3szfp5diaa/tsofc5p1.mp3?dl=0) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/lp1074goi7a7ezn/tsofc5p1.mp3))

[part 2](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/143525584328/5-hanger-3b-dock-7-2) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jzm7ifygvsupfe1/tsofc5p2.mp3?dl=0) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/z46asy1u5239nqa/tsofc5p2.mp3))

[part 3](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/143575932238/5-hanger-3b-dock-7-3) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/66rskxnt4cylbp5/tsofc5p3.mp3?dl=0) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bch830pl11zkp9h/tsofc5p3.mp3))

 

**6 - so what now ?**

[part 1](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/143625124377/6-so-what-now-1) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9lheg3xoui0jz4l/tsofc6p1.mp3?dl=0) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/pm45t1s4d1mdj7i/tsofc6p1.mp3))

[part 2](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/143676387299/6-so-what-now-2) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sugwhsnswl2ewt2/tsofc6p2.mp3?dl=0) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xw20s7ce6642btb/tsofc6p2.mp3))

[part 3](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/143732292415/6-so-what-now-3) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/143sd2h8p2n0sqx/tsofc6p3.mp3?dl=0) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/k4h362bevogdmsk/tsofc6p3.mp3))

 

**7 - the feeling**

[part 1](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/143784453310/7-the-feeling-1) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1h6y1qxk4g851zl/tsofc7p1.mp3?dl=0) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1bf9cc82zeeumlp/tsofc7p1.mp3))

[part 2](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/143835753125/7-the-feeling-2) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rcgeti25gibmwcn/tsofc7p2.mp3?dl=0) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6szt6z3s9qdgvdd/tsofc7p2.mp3))

[part 3](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/143886549812/7-the-feeling-3) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/iwvtb0irmwwl5g2/tsofc7p3.mp3?dl=0) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/oe5di1mbyjh288m/tsofc7p3.mp3))


End file.
